It's because you said forever
by percalangelolover13
Summary: It's always about how Annabeth meets Percy's mortal friends. This story is Annabeth's mortal best friend point of view, from the moment he met Annabeth at age 7, to meeting the famous Percy Jackson, and basically the whole PJO & HOO series and more in the future. Story is definitely better than the summary. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**It's because you said "forever"**

 **Chapter One**

 **HI GUYS!**

 **This is my new story, and as you can see in the summary, it's Annabeth's mortal best friend point of view throughout the PJO and HOO series. The catch in this is that her mortal best friend is a guy, and I guess you can imagine the rest. Just because I made this new story doesn't mean I will stop updating my other stories, if you are new to reading my stories, my other two stories are PJO Oneshots, and You Belong with Me.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter guys!**

 **Disclamer: I don't own PJO… sadly:(**

 **Mark POV:**

I opened my eyes, and found a blonde girl my age, 7, staring at me with a worried look on her face. She was beautiful, I know it was weird to develop such a deep love for someone you just met, but I did.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Her voice was wise, and when I looked into her gray eyes, they held a look that I couldn't describe. "I asked if you were okay."

"Oh, yeah I am thanks."

"Sorry, I hit you with the dodgeball and you blacked out."

"It's fine," I waved my hand. "What's your name."

"Annabeth," she looked at me warily, but at the same time was inspecting me. I felt weird, becuase we were so small, and she already held a look that someone so much older than her should hold. "What's your name?"

"Mark, nice to meet you Annabeth."

"Same here, I have to go now, don't want to miss reading time."

"Wait. You already know how to read? We're barely in first grade."

"Yeah, you don't? I learned two years ago."

"Well I read picture books, and small chapter books."

She shrugged her shoulders, and turned to leave the nurse's office. I felt my heart sink, and I ran after her. I looked around the hallway, trying to find her. She was nowhere, and I kept walking through the hallway, it wasn't long before the bullies came up to me, like always. They shoved me to the lockers, and the main one, Chris stood in front of me. I whimpered like any first grader would do, and looked at the fifth grader in front of me.

"Oh, little marky marky is scared."

I started crying as the whole gang approached me. When I heard a small voice behind them. I looked around, and I saw Annabeth rolling her sleeves up coming to the rescue. I looked at her, and let out a small sigh.

"Leave him alone."

"AWW, you came to rescue your lover, didn't you smart ass?" Chris said with sarcasm, I looked at Annabeth's expression, neutral, how did she manage it?

"He's not my lover, he's my friend, and at least I'm not a dumb ass like you."

Chris started walking towards Annabeth towering over her.

"What did you call me?"

"Dumb. Ass."

He started grabbing Annabeth by the shoulder, when Annabeth kicked his parts, hard. He fell to the floor, and started screaming "Get her, get her!"

His minions approached Annabeth slowly and, she did the same thing, outsmarted them, and hurt them. I was frozen in place, when she started waving at me to go with her. She had just been attacked by bullies and she still thought about getting on time to class? I ran up to her, and we started walking toward our classroom.

"Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you, if I wouldn't have helped, I would've thought about how much of a coward I was to not stand up to them."

"Still, you saved me from them."

"No problem."

"Friends?"

"Sure."

We walked to our classroom, and we talked about our lives, and whatnot.

* * *

 **3 months later…**

"Hey, wait up!"

"Catch me if you can!"

I ran as fast as I could, and when I did catch up to Annabeth, I tackled her. She stayed on the ground, curled up in a ball, closing her eyes. I went back to her, and I shook her.

"Annabeth, hey, are you okay?"

She jumped up, "Got ya!"

We ran to the tree, where we always sat, and we started eating our sandwiches.

"Hey Annabeth?" I looked at her, and she turned around. "Friends?"

"Yeah!"

"Best friends?"

She looked at me, with a sad look on her face. She stayed like that for a while, until she jumped up and hugged me. "Forever."

Then we continued eating lunch, and walked back to the classroom, racing each other.

After a long day, we met up at the front door, and Annabeth bent down to get something from her backpack.

"Here," she said. "It's a present."

I opened it and it was a small bracelet, it wasn't much but it meant a lot.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." She hesitated before answering. She walked away, and turned around and waved back. She climbed inside a car, where she shut the door, and pressed her face on the window. It almost felt like she was acting as if she was going on a trip. I looked at her goofy faces on the window, until the car was far away. But as I saw it fade away, it seemed as if a tear was rolling down her cheek.

 **A/N: So this was like a small prologue, I don't know yet if I'm going to do some Annabeth POV's, but comment and let me know if you want some Annabeth POV's around there. Hope you guys enjoyed, and remember to R &R!  
-percalangelo13**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm Back! Hit it Percy! Sorry I posted a chapter from another story *blushing***

 **Percy: When am I coming into the story?**

 **Me: Be patient my boy, now can you please-**

 **Percy: She doesn't own me or Annie, or Thalia, or Nico, or Hazel, or Frank, or Any of the seven, or-**

 **Me: I'll do it myself. I don't own PJO… sadly:(**

 **Percy: You only own MARK! Who is mark?**

 **Me: You'll see.**

 **Mark POV:**

Annabeth never came back the next day, or the day after that, or after that one. She didn't come back the next month or year either. Her parents were still here though. Two days after her absence, I visited her house. I knocked on the door, and her dad opened it, surprisingly. Helen always opened the door. I asked for Annabeth, and he told me she ran away that night, and they didn't know where she was. I remember getting really mad, and sad, falling to the floor crying for Annabeth, my only friend. The years passed and Annabeth wasn't coming back, but I always kept the bracelet, and treasured the memories with her. Eventually, in 5th grade I made new friends, but no one took Annabeth's place in my heart.

In the summer in between 6th and seventh grade, when there were only a couple days left of summer. I went to the local ice cream shop near my house. I ordered my usual strawberry flavored ice cream. I sat at a booth, eating my ice cream. I was too distracted eating my ice cream, when the bell announcing a new customer, rang.

"Can I have a strawberry double scoop ice cream?"

 _Strawberry is Annabeth's favorite flavor._

I looked up from my ice cream, and saw a girl a little taller than me, at the counter, she had honey blonde hair, it was curly too, and she had an athletic figure. She turned around, and I saw her eyes, a gray so strong you could get lost in her eyes.

 _Wait. Annabeth?_

"Annabeth?" I said it loudly. Oops.

She turned around fast, and looked at me warily, just like she did the first time I met her. She grabbed her ice cream, and proceeded towards the door fast, almost avoiding me, but I stood in front of her. She looked at me and a look of recognition crossed her face.

"Mark right?"

"Yes. Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember silly. You were my best friend in 1st grade. More like my only friend." She snorted and I started laughing. I looked at her eyes, and they had a look of amusement in her eyes, they were no longer carrying that sense of sadness that she had in 1st grade. She relaxed her shoulders as we conversed more. Apparently she ran away because she wasn't feeling safe at home anymore, and all this time she was at a camp where she met a bunch of people like her. (I don't know what she means with that but okay.) What hurt me the most is that she said were, like if I wasn't her best friend anymore.

"-and then he said why don't you go back, and give him another chance?"

"Um, percy? right?"

She looked disappointed, and said "Yeah, you didn't pay attention just like him though." She laughed more, she had been laughing today alot more than in the course of first grade that I knew her.

"So repeat again. Percy told you to give your dad another chance."

"Yeah, he has a nice relationship with his mom, so he has good parental advice."

Her eyes sparkled, and I felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Well I have to go Mark, it was nice seeing you again."

"Same here. Are you going to school here?"

"Yup see you there."

"Okay, best friend?"

"Um… yeah."

She hesitated before that one, and left quickly after that.

 **Annabeth POV:**

It had been three months since I had arrived at California again, and I already missed camp. My house was the same hellhole it was when I left. But I was staying for the school year, because I didn't want to miss any other classes. I was still lying on my bed, to tired to get up, when my dad called me from the kitchen.

"Annabeth! Remember Percy's coming today! We have to pick him up where he's staying!"

I ran to my room, and changed as fast as I could, putting on some denim shorts, and plain grey t-shirt and some black converse. Tying my hair up in a ponytail, and putting my dagger away, where no one could see it. I forgot that good old kelp head was coming to visit, he had the whole week of thanksgiving off, and he decided to come spend it here with Sally. I ran to the living room where my dad was already waiting. I grabbed my backpack, ready to go.

"Dad! I'm ready!"

"Let's go then."

We drove to the hotel where Percy was staying, and on the way there we called Sally letting her know we were on our way to pick up Percy.

"Oh, this boy sleeps alot Annabeth! He's not awake yet!" She laughed.

I rolled my eyes, and laughed with her. When we arrived to the hotel, I went in and into the room they were staying in. I knocked on the door, and Sally opened and lead me to where Percy was still sleeping. I shook him, nothing.

"Seaweed Brain, wake up!"

"Mom, I don't want to go to school."

"You definitely drool when you sleep, Percy."

"Annabeth?"  
"Yes, now hurry up before I kick your butt, you're going to make me late for school."

He shrieked, and I smirked.

"Yes sir."

I started laughing and walked to the living room where Sally was making breakfast. I sat at the counter, and waited, it took Percy exactly five minutes to get ready. We ate in a hurry and raced to the car. On the way to school, I explained to him how he was going to stick with me for the whole day, because he was only there for "shadowing". The car pulled up in front of the school, and Percy and I walked out. We went in to the middle school building, and passed the front office, I waved to Stephanie the secretary.

"Hi Annabeth, who is this nice looking boy next to you?"

"Oh, it's my best friend, Percy Jackson, he's just shadowing for today."

"Okay, that's nice, see you later sweety."

"Bye."

I continued walking with Percy when someone jumped on me, and I fell to the floor.

 **Mark POV:**

"Hi Annabeth, who is this nice looking boy next to you?"

"Oh, it's my best friend, Percy Jackson, he's just shadowing for today."

What? I thought I was her best friend? Who is this Percy Jackson guy anyway? I started walking toward them, seeing a aura around them so powerful, I decided on one thing. I was going to do something we used to do in first grade all the time. I ran behind her, and jumped on her. She fell, and while we were falling I heard a grunt, but not before being tackled to the floor. I looked up, and a pair of sea green eyes were looking at me, part anger, part worry. He stood up and walked towards Annabeth.

"Wise Girl? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just might've gotten a bruise on my face. Who was that? That wasn't you right?"

"Psh, No. I wouldn't do that when you're not paying attention."

"Huh, I guess you don't have as much kelp in your brain than what I thought you did."

They both started laughing, not noticing that I was still on the floor watching them. The way they talked to each other, and the way they looked at each other, how their eyes sparkled, and they had smiles on their faces, sent a pang of jealousy. I was supposed to be that guy, Percy Jackson. I coughed to get Annabeth's attention, and when she turned around, her eyes were hard again. Great.

"Mark, did you jump on top of me?"

"Yeah, sorry, I thought I could do what I used to do in first grade."

"Yeah, about that, um, only certain people can do that, the ones that know how."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, it's okay. How come you're on the floor."

 _This is it_ , I thought, _my chance to make Percy Jackson look bad._

"He tackled me."

She started laughing, and looked at him with amusement, and a look of surprise. He was blushing a crimson red, and she laughed even more.

"Did you think?"

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, now I know that I don't need to watch my back when you're around." She joked. They both started laughing again as if she had said something funny. "As if wise girl, as if."

The bell rung, and they both started running to Annabeth's first class. I just tagged along, having the first period class with Annabeth as well.

 **A/N: Well, that was another chapter, I made it a little longer than the usual, and I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Percy: I don't know how I feel about mark.**

 **Me: You don't like him?**

 **Percy: Not really. He seems like a very selfish person.**

 **Remember to R &R!**

 **percalangelo13**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I'm back. I don't really have anything to say, but please if you're reading this story, review. If you have some feedback I'll be glad to hear it.**

 **Percy: I'm doing it now.**

 **She doesn't own PJO…gladly :)**

 **Me: HEY!**

 **Mark POV:**

I was tired of Percy Jackson, he was so annoying and very hyperactive. He couldn't stay still in class, and he blurted things out all of a sudden, every time he did so, I couldn't help but glare at him. I noticed that every time I did that, Annabeth looked a lot more disappointed. She was probably getting tired of Percy too, or should I say Seaweed Brain. Suddenly his hand shot up, and the teacher called on him. He just needed to go to the bathroom, and the teacher let him, what? I used this moment to talk to Annabeth.

"Hey," I whispered. "What's up?"

"I'm just bored, I went through all of this in my camp already."

"Percy's getting pretty annoying right?"

She glared at me, and I felt like digging a hole and dying right there.

"No, he isn't, okay? I'm sorry if he's a bit hyperactive and impatient and rude at times, but its not his fault. He is diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD, just like me. The only difference is that I can handle it, and control it but he's working on it."

"YOU HAVE ADHD AND DYSLEXIA?"

She looked around the now quiet classroom, and right then Percy entered the classroom. Annabeth looked close to tears, but she held her chin up high.

"Yes, and what do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

Percy walked to the where we were, and took his place next to Annabeth again. I felt really bad that I blurted out something like that, and I saw Percy's reaction to whatever Annabeth was telling him, and it went from sadness to a bit angry, to annoyed. He started nodding and wanted to protest to Annabeth, but she cut him off. The class went on, and when it was over they both exited the class as fast as they could. I tried catching up to them, but they were too fast. I knew something weird was up, and I was determined to figure out what, and I could. I had this next class with her, and I knew Percy was going to be with her, and they couldn't have the same story unless they have backup plans. When I arrived at the classroom, which was history, they were already there.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" I asked.

"Um, we were just waiting for class to start."

"How come you ran here?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Percy mimicked my tone, and I realized, those were the first words he had spoken to me.

"I'm Annabeth's best friend I have the right to know."

Annabeth looked uncomfortable as soon as I said this, and it looked like Percy's confidence deflated. He looked hurt beyond words and I knew I had struck him somewhere. He stood up, and Annabeth looked at him, and I could tell with her eyes, she was asking him to stay. Percy sighed, and sat back down.

She whispered something, that sounded like "mortal … best friend … you … best best friend…. understand?"

"I know, it's just hard to hear him say it so confidently, and …" he was at a loss for words.

She patted his back, and rolled her eyes.

"Seaweed brain, you can be such an idiot sometimes," then they started laughing, and like in the hallway, they forgot I was standing right next to them.

"Okay class!" yelled our English teacher, Mrs. Williams. "The seats in which you are sitting right now, are yours permanently for the rest of the week! No more moving or anything, if you are not sitting next to whoever you planned on sitting next to, too bad! I gave you the reminder yesterday!"

Cue the groans throughout the class.

"Now, Mr. Evans take a seat!" I looked around the classroom, and there was no extra seat, and I knew why, Percy Jackson. He was the extra student, which was why there were insufficient seats.

"Um, Mrs. Williams, there isn't another seat."

"Oh right, students we have a student today, that is shadowing. She looked over at Percy and waved him over. He walked to the front of the room, and introduced himself.

"Um, hi, I'm Percy, my full name is Perseus, but I prefer Percy. Um… I live in New York, and I enjoy fencing."

Annabeth started laughing really loud at this one, and Percy got scarlet red.

"Ms. Chase! You need to be more respectful!"

"He's my friend Mrs. Williams, it's fine. Right Perce?"

He nodded, as he was making his way to his seat.

"Ah, right. So Mr. Evans, I would like you to um … I don't know."

"I'll move Mrs. Williams."

It surprised me so much to see Percy volunteer. Annabeth was glaring at him, and I realized she didn't want to sit next to me, not after what I did to her in the class before. He walked to the corner of the room, and leaned on the wall.

"I'm not even part of this class, so I can move."

"Oh, Thank you Percy! Such a gentleman! All you boys should look up to him!"

Percy was blushing for what seemed the millionth time today, and Annabeth started laughing, also breaking her record. I had never seen her laugh that much in my life. I walked over to the seat, and Annabeth scooted her chair away from me. She wasn't subtle about her feelings toward me at the moment. I looked to the back where Percy was and he was smirking.

"Okay, so Jackson! If you don't mind I would like you to grade papers! We're just watching a movie today, so you can choose someone to do it with, if they accept that is."

"Wis-"

"Yup, Ill be right there."

Annabeth got up as fast as a rocket, hurting my feelings, because whenever we were going to watch movies in elementary school, we would always use a piece of paper, and doodle on it, together. Now Annabeth was at the back of the room with Percy Jackson, grading papers, and whispering to each other. Every now and then she would release a giggle, and nobody would give them mean looks. I felt my blood boiling, and I tried to keep my feelings controlled, but as I saw how they talked so easily, and Annabeth never got bored, it was harder. By the end of the class they were grading the last paper. Annabeth collected the papers once they were done and I took my chance. I walked up to Mr. Jackson and cracked my knuckles.

"So, you're Annabeth's friend huh?"

"Yeah Mark, you know me already, what's up?" he smiled, it was so genuine I forgot about my anger earlier, and I shook my head back to reality. I saw Annabeth about to turn around, when the teacher called her back. Percy was gazing at the wall, clearly bored. It was exactly what Annabeth did when she was bored too.

"You know what's up."

"Um. The sky?"

"No, ugh, I guess you're too stupid to figure out a common greeting right?"

"Only Annabeth's allowed to say that."

"Just how you're only allowed to jump on her back?"

"Look, about that, I'm sorry I tackled you, but I thought she was in danger."

"You probably just called her to grade papers because your dyslexia was really bad and you couldn't read the answers."

"Hey, no making fun of that, that's serious stuff."

"I bet, is that why Annabeth pities you and made you her friend?"

"No, you don't even know half of Annabeth."

"UH, yeah I do, last time I checked, I'm her best friend."

He looked hurt, and I kind of felt bad for everything I was saying, but he deserved it.

"Whatever."

"You're too dumb for her Jackson, too much of a trouble maker, and don't think I don't know about your criminal records too, it was all over the news over the summer."

He looked mad, and his sea green orbs were darkening, I felt scared for a moment, his eyes looked like a raging sea, a storm so powerful it could wreck a thousand ships. Just then, Annabeth walked back, saving me from Percy.

"Hey Perce!" she punched his arm lightly.

"Why am I your friend?" he asked her.

She looked at him, offended. Percy noticed this and rephrased what he said.

"Why do you like me as a friend?" "Oh, because Seaweed Brain, you've saved my life so many times, and you're a kelp head. Any more reasons?"

He nodded, and she sighed.

"You are the ying to the yang, and you are the black to white. But yet you are the queen to king." She said sacastically. "But seriously Seaweed Brain, you are my friend because I said so."

He looked relieved and she rolled her eyes.

"Why would you ask anyway?"

"No, I was just wondering." He looked smug too, and his eyes were light, but he was looking at me with a confident smile. "Is school over?"

"No, were barely through halfway. Which reminds me, we're going to be late. We have P.E next."

"Let's go then."

They left, and when they did I felt worse than I had in the morning. My best friend was crawling away from me, and I couldn't do anything about it. Wait I could, I had to talk to Percy, apologize and use him to get closer to Annabeth. I walked to my next class, History, sadly I didn't have that one with Annabeth.

"Okay, so what's the answer for number 5?" I asked Annabeth.

"I thought you were smart enough for that." Whispered Percy. "Even someone as dumb as me knows the answer."

I rolled my eyes, and Annabeth finally looked over.

"It's pretty simple, there's twelve olympian gods, and each has a special domain to look over. Now you just need to find what domain it is and what their power is. And Percy's right even someone as dumb as him can figure it out. Right Seaweed Brain?"

"Yup." He popped the P in yup, and I noticed he didn't have the textbook open, and it wasn't anywhere in sight, so did Annabeth.

"He doesn't even have the textbook open," I complained.

"That's because he doesn't need it." She was a sassy person.

I continued with the torture of greek mythology. We weren't at Annabeth's house, but we were at Percy's hotel room. It was so weird, it felt like a home, and they had barely got here yesterday. Annabeth and Percy were done with the homework and they were sharing a plate of blue chocolate chip cookies, and watching the TV at the same time. I looked over at the sprawled papers on the rug, and looked at their answers, before I could start copying, Annabeth picked them up.

"No cheating."

I groaned and followed Annabeth to the kitchen. When she turned around she jumped, and then her shoulders relaxed when she figured out it was me. She walked next to me and almost shoved me. She was walking away really fast, and I grabbed her arm. When she turned around I figured that if looks could kill, I would be dead already. She was glaring at me with her stony grey eyes.

"Let go."

"I want to talk to you."

"Fine," she hesitated, and sat down at the counter.

"Are you still mad that I blurted it out?"

"Partly."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I have to learn to accept who I am, and I'm working on it. But just because I am diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia doesn't mean you have to treat me like I'm something special. I said partly because I know everything you've been telling Percy."

"Look, about that, I was mad because I felt like you barely were paying attention, and I figured if you knew what was going on with Percy, you would start listening to me instead."

"Were you jealous?"

"No, maybe. Yes?"

"Look, Mark, I know we used to be best friends in the past, but you can't expect me to come back running into your arms after six years, I've changed, and right now I found a lot of other people who have accepted me for who I am, and I feel like you are discriminating because of my situation and what I have been diagnosed with. You have to stop dwelling in the past Mark, people move on and I think you should start doing that now. Right now I just need a supportive friend, and nothing else."

"What about Percy?"

" _What_ about Percy? All you have been doing to him is insulting him and torturing him with your words, you have no idea what we've been through and you do realize that I"m exactly like him! I am diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia just like him Mark!"

"Look, I'm sorry okay?"

"I accept your apology Mark, but the person you owe a real apology to is Percy. Don't worry, he doesn't hold grudges like some people I know."

"Okay."

With that she left, and walked to the living room. I stayed in the kitchen thinking about what I would tell Percy Jackson.

 **Annabeth POV**

Mark was different, maybe too different. She remembered saving him from some bullies, and then he was extremely grateful, they became best friends, and then she ran away. Now he was becoming the bully he feared in first grade. Sometimes she wished she hadn't come back, she didn't take Percy and Mark to her house because her and her parents weren't on the greatest of terms. The day went on, and she was watching another movie with Percy, the cookies were gone, so they were just sitting there, watching the movie. Mark however was still struggling with Greek mythology homework. She laughed to herself.

Did she still think of him as a best friend, much less a friend?

"Annabeth, I'm bored."

"Ugh, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Can we do something else, I'm tired of watching animals eating grass."

"Come on Percy, it's national geographic, how can you be bored?"

Okay, so maybe I was lying about the movie thing, but it was a documentary.

"Can we go to the park?"

"Um. I don't know, do you think your mom would let us?"

"Annabeth we went on a QUEST. By ourselves. I think we can handle a stroll to the park."

I started laughing and when I saw Mark entering the living room, I stopped and went to the bathroom. Or so they thought. I leaned on the wall and put my invisibility cap, just in case.

"Look, Percy, I really don't want to apologize because I feel like you deserve what I told you earlier. I'm doing this for Annabeth."

"Before you start, I want to tell you that if it's not a genuine apology, don't bother, it's okay, we can be on good terms for Annabeth, accomplices, right?"

"Right, so I don't have to apologize, but will you tell her I apologized?"

"I guess," I heard him sigh, and I could imagine him rubbing the back of his neck. I felt butterflies in my stomach. No, I couldn't be falling for Percy. He was a friend, a very close friend. That's it, he might've saved me a couple of times on the quest but I am not allowing myself to develop feelings for that Kelp Head.

I saw Percy walking to the bathroom door. He knocked on it, and Ms. Jackson answered.

"Yes?"

"Um, mom, is Annabeth in the bathroom?"

"Well, Percy if I'm in the bathroom do you think Annabeth would be in here?"

"Yes?" I rolled my eyes. "No, that was a dumb question."

"Percy Jackson! Nothing you say is dumb, it's just silly."

"Yes mom."

He kept on walking and reached the guest bedroom door, I took the hat off, and tip toed to him. His back was still facing me, and when I jumped to tackle him, he turned, making me land on top of him. We both fell to the floor, and when I rolled off of him, I waved my arm, smacking the lamppost, bringing it down to the floor, and it landed with a loud crash. I looked to my right finding Percy's arms and my arm, and our legs were tangled, I rolled on top of him with my back on his face.

"Hey, Annie, get off." His voice was muffled, and I started shaking with laughter.

"Don't call me Annie, Kelp Head." I rolled over to get up and when I was facing him, I heard a cough behind us. I looked around, and got up fast, so did Percy.

 **Mark POV:**

"Are you guys okay?" I could see Annabeth's cheeks slightly pink, as well as Percy's. What was actually going on between them?

"Yeah, we just bumped into each other, causing a nasty fall."

I felt a surge of jealousy, and I did what Annabeth didn't expect, I wiggled my eyebrows at them, pretending to not be affected by this. "Yeah right, you guys were probably smooching."

I made kissy faces at them and they both went tomato red.

"We weren't Mark, I just fell on top him."

I almost sighed in relief, and Percy was still blushing while rubbing the back of his neck. I heard the door open, and Mrs. Jackson noticed the awkward situation.

"Mrs. Jackson, Percy and I were wondering if we could go to the park? He got really bored watching this movie-"

"It wasn't a movie mom, it was a boring documentary on national geographic about animals in the 20th century, and the documentary before that was about the evolution of humans," he groaned, and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying Percy, can we?"

"Of course, both of you did that thing over the summer on your own-"

"I TOLD YOU!"

"Percy Jackson can you stop interrupting everyone?" I yelled out, and both girls looked at me with looks that could have killed. I felt embarrassed beyond words and Percy was looking at the floor.

"That's it! I'm tired of you calling out on Percy! I gave you a chance Mark, and you didn't take it! Leave!"

I looked at Annabeth in shock, and I saw Percy gaping at her too. I was mad, no I was furious, so what happened next was on impulse, and later I realized my mistake.

"What?! Does he have you under a threat or whatever Annabeth? Is that why you can't stop defending him? Is his criminal mind acting up?"

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and as I looked around, Mrs. Jackson was furious, but she wasn't saying anything, Percy's eyes were dangerous, and Annabeth… oh, don't get me started on Annabeth she was raging with anger, she was shaking, and was tearing up.

"YOU ARE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS WORLD MARK! Everyone! I thought you were a good friend, and I thought you would accept my other friends too, all you have done is rejected Percy, which proves to me that you would reject me as well. You are ignorant, and stupid! I thought you would understand…" her tone lowered, and the tears started streaming, Percy was looking at her worriedly, and my anger subsided. "Leave, I… C'mon Perce."

She pulled Percy who was still scrunching his eyebrows in worry, and looked back to his mom.

"We're going to Central Park mom, we'll be careful. I promise."

"Okay Percy. Mark, please, pick your stuff up and leave."

I nodded, and walked to the couches, picking my stuff up, and I overheard Percy and Annabeth talking.

"Are you okay Wise Girl?"

"Yeah, are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah, I'm used to it."

"Really? Does everyone think you're responsible for what happened last summer?"

"Yeah, even if the news denied it, I get haters once in a while. Are you actually okay?"

"Yes Seaweed Brain. Like you said, I'm used to it, it was just unexpected coming from him like that," she said, and then she looked nervous. "Look, remember how we invited you guys over for thanksgiving?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, well things are pretty rough in my house right now, and I'm not exactly on the best terms with my dad again. So I was wondering if I could come over here for Thursday?"

"Yeah! My mom would be glad to have you here! I mean, if your parents are okay with it?"

"Oh, yeah, they won't even notice if I'm gone."

"Okay, do you want to go now?"

"Yes, lets."

I watched as Annabeth and Percy walked out of the hotel room without looking back.

( **A/N: Timeskip to Thursday of Thanksgiving. The day of the fight between Mark and Annabeth was Monday they turned in hw on Tuesday, and they had wed-fri off for thanksgiving break.)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

I was walking to the hotel where Percy and Mrs. Jackson were staying over. I reflected on the last few days. Mark had tried to talk to me on Tuesday, but I ignored him, and yesterday he came over to my house, and Helen let him in. I kicked him out of the house, and she gave me a whole lecture about being polite to people even when you didn't want to be near them or with them. I had a feeling she was referring to herself being polite with me. I arrived to the hotel, and I went to the room, the receptionist lady knew me already, and smiled at me.

I knocked on the door to the hotel room, and I switched my bag to my other hand. Percy opened, and I felt my heart beat racing up a little. I had to stop, I couldn't be crushing on my best friend.

"Hi Percy"

"Hey," he yawned and I looked at the clock, maybe I was here a little too early, I wanted to get away from my house as soon as possible. "How come you're here so early?"

"I wanted to get away from my house."

He let out a small smile, and waved me into the hotel room.

He yawned again, "I'm going back to sleep, you can turn the TV on if you want to."

"Okay, sleepy head. Where's your mom?"

"She went grocery shopping for dinner and lunch."

"Oh, okay. How come you heard me knocking if you were sleeping?"

"I was up to get a glass of water, I do that every morning."

"Okay, go back to sleep now."

"I can't, I've been up for too long now. I'm gonna go shower."

"Percy it's I'm going to shower, not what you said, it's not grammatically correct."

He rolled his eyes, and walked into the bedroom where there was another bathroom. I flopped on the couch and turned the TV on. I was so tuned to the documentary I was watching, I didn't notice Mrs. Jackson coming in, or Percy coming out of the bathroom and sitting next to me, I didn't notice anything until Mrs. Jackson called out that lunch was ready. After lunch I wanted to keep on watching documentaries but Percy wouldn't let me.

"I'm bored." He was lying on the floor, spread out and was closing his eyes.

"I'm not."

"C'mon, I'm leaving tomorrow, come up with something you're the smart one."

"Pfff, I barely walk around here, I don't know half of the city. We can go to the park?"

"Yes," he hopped off from his former position and yelled to Mrs. Jackson, who was preparing the turkey for later. "MOM, WE'RE GONNA GO WALK AROUND."

Mrs. Jackson popped her head out of the kitchen, "Have fun kids."

 **LINE BREAK :))))**

Percy opened the door for me, and helped me inside. We arrived to the bakery just in time for a pumpkin pie, and I was carrying it, while Percy carried the blue food coloring and the cookie ingredients for tomorrow. We ended up not going to the park, and all because of an encounter with some hellhounds. After this we still wanted to go to the park, but Percy tripped and we decided it was better to not go to the park.

"MOM we're _Home!_ " Percy announced as he came in with the groceries.

We walked to the kitchen, where we put the ingredients away and presented the pie to Mrs. Jackson.

"Percy wanted it to be blue, but the lady at the bakery was already looking at us weirdly when we entered. She almost ran out when we asked for it to be made with blue food coloring, so we took our request back and brought it like this." I ranted, and Percy had already moved on, but Mrs. Jackson was listening. "We brought ingredients to make blue chocolate chip cookies instead, for tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you Annabeth."

"Do you need any help with anything?"

"No, Thank you sweetie, why don't you and Percy get ready for dinner, I invited a few people over."

"Sure."

I walked over to Percy who was switching through the channels on the TV.

"Your mom is so nice, I can see why Poseidon fell for her."

"Yeah, sometimes I feel like I don't deserve her."

I flopped on the couch next to him.

"If there's one thing I'm sure about is that she feels she didn't deserve you Perce. C'mon she said she invited people over, so we better get cleaned. And you better fix those scrapes on your knees Seaweed Brain."

He stood up with a groan and mumbled something that was hard to understand.

 **LINE BREAK:))**

 **Mark POV:**

"It'll be 5.99 sir," I payed the lady said money, and grabbed the muffin and coffee from the counter. 

"Thank you."

I stepped out of the bakery into the cold air of November. It wasn't that cold compared to New York's weather or Alaska's but compared to the usual hot temperatures of Cali, this was cold. I sat on a bench outside the bakery where almost no one could see me, I thought about the apology I would give Annabeth later. Hopefully Percy Jackson wouldn't be there. My mom said that the family that was originally going to accompany the Chase's for Thanksgiving had cancelled, due to family issues or something like that. I heard familiar voices nearby, and turned to find Percy Jackson and Annabeth walking to the bakery. They had ten minutes to get there.

"Wise Girl, can we get something with blueberries?" He whined.

"No, I don't like blueberry pie, I don't even think there's such thing Seaweed Brain."

An argument, yes.

"Fine, um…"

"Apple Pie!"

Percy scrunched his face and said, "My mom doesn't like apple pie."

They both kept walking and their faces were pure concentration.

"Pumpkin Pie!" They said at the same time.

"Jinks!" Percy yelled and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Percy, hurry up, they're almost closing."

She was right, they were both caught up in their own little world, and the store was closing in five minutes. It was only 3'clock but it was Thanksgiving day, so the store closed early. I saw them walk in to the store, and they were fast, as they walked away, I was hoping Annabeth would turn around and see me. I only saw her and Percy fading away, as they walked away.

 **LINE BREAK :))**

It already felt colder and it was five. I heard the gravel crunch under our car's wheels. My dad pulled up in front of the Chase's house, and we all stepped out of the car in a very formal manner.

"Chris, why don't you go knock on the door?"

"Sure," I ran ahead, and knocked on the door. I bounced on the heel of my feet, and waited. The doorknob moved and I looked up to the door, expecting to see Annabeth. Instead, I saw Mr. Chase with a mask of worry clouding over his face.

 **A/N: I'm alive guys! Sorry I didn't update for so long, I got a new laptop, and it took me pretty long to transfer my stuff on to it, thank you for being patient, as a reward I made this chapter longer.**

 **Remember to R &R! 3 **

**\- percalangelo13**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys!**

 **I'm Back! I'm not sure how long this chapter will be but I want to thank all the people who are reviewing and favoriting (if that's a word). I want to thank the people who read this, and remember to review if you're not, any feedback is good feedback to me.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own PJO… sadly** **L**

 **On to the story!**

 **Annabeth POV**

"Percy stop! Stop it!"

His tickles were making me squeal and squirm. We were wrestling at first, but the he pinned me down to the couch and started tickling me. His green orbs were shining with happiness, and mischief.

"I'm not stopping until you say the magic word," he taunted.

"Percy stop!"

He shook his head and continued tickling me.

I sighed, "Percy stop."

He smiled and stopped, but then he continued with another round of tickles.

"Percy, Annabeth, the food is ready!"

Mrs. Jackson called from the kitchen and the smell of the turkey and the mashed potatoes were filling the whole hotel room. Percy dashed to the table, and I took a moment to breathe. I stood up and glared at him.

"Oooo, I'm so scared."

"Don't use sarcasm Perseus."

"Don't call me that, Annie."

I stomped to the table and sat across from him. We glared at each other, and I could hear Mrs. Jackson chuckling from the kitchen. She set the turkey and the rest of the food on the table.

"Mom, I thought you invited people."

"I was just kidding Percy, I was going to but then I thought it would be nice if we celebrated Thanksgiving like this."

"Thanks mom."

"Now, who wants to do the prayers and give thanks?"

"I'll do it," I said.

Mrs. Jackson smiled at me, and nodded her head.

"We thank you gods, for allowing us to have this meal on a special day like today. Thank you for keeping Percy and I safe from monsters on our day out, and I want to thank you guys for also keeping Mrs. Jackson safe. Even though I may not be spending the day with my biological family, this celebration with these two people feels like the family I've never had. Thank you for putting such wonderful people in my path, for my friends, Mrs. Jackson, Chiron. I also want to thank you for not killing Percy yet. –

"Hey!"

"and blowing any of us to dust."

"That was beautiful Annabeth."

"Thank you Mrs. Jackson."

"Can we eat now?"

"Yes Percy."

 **(::) LINE BREAK** **JJJJ**

"The food was delicious Mrs. Jackson, thank you."

"Of course Annabeth, you are welcome to come here anytime."

"I should leave now, it's not that dark outside."

"Annabeth, you're welcome to stay overnight, you're coming tomorrow anyways, right?"

"Yeah, okay. Thank you."

I walked back to the couch were Percy was slouched, watching a movie.

"What are you watching?"

He jumped up, and looked at me nervously.

"Um… nothing."

I raised my eyebrow expectantly.

"Ugh… The Little Mermaid."

I laughed and, he shrunk on the couch.

"Are you staying?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's dark outside."

"Let's set the couch bed up, I'll sleep here, you can sleep in the room."

"No, it's alright, I'll sleep here, and you sleep there."

"No"

"We're going to watch the movie anyway, we'll see who falls asleep in it, and whoever is awake goes to the room."

"Fine"

We set the bed up and we both climbed on it, watching the movie. I don't remember, but I think it was Ariel's singing that lulled me to sleep. Ha, I was going to sleep on the couch bed.

 **Mark POV**

"Where's Annabeth?"

"She's probably with Percy, I think that's why they cancelled," Mr. Chase said.

"And you just let her go out like that? On a holiday? At age 13?"

"Mark…" my dad warned. "She is Frederick's daughter and he chooses how to educate her. Perhaps going over to Percy's is helping her in some way."

"But she's my best friend."

My sister snorted, and looked away.

"That's what you think."

Let me tell you a little about my sister, she is my half sister, my dad had an affair with someone and then they gave her to my dad. Every summer she goes to some camp in New York that I'm not allowed to go to.

"Shut up. Mr. Chase, do you think I could have the address where Perseus Jackson is staying at."

"I don't think it's necessary, she's coming back soon."

"Okay Mr. Chase. If she doesn't get here soon, may I have it?"

"Mark…" my dad growled under his breath. "Cut it off."

"No Mr. Evans, it's okay, and yes Mark, you may have it if she isn't here in an hour."

"Thank you."

 **LINE BREAK** **J** **J** **J** **J** **J** **(Time skip to the next morning)**

I closed the door as quietly as I could. I wasn't even supposed to be touching this front door. My parents had grounded me after last night's events. I got the direction, went to it and I didn't realize it was a hotel until after my parents dragged me home. I'm going to look for Annabeth once more, because I have to save our friendship. I stepped outside and sprinted to my destination.

I saw myself on the windows of the shops, and halted. My hair was a mess, what was Annabeth going to think about me? I had to fix it, and I did, I kept walking to even my breath out, and I saw the building, finally.

 **Percy POV**

I opened my eyes, and heard a song playing in the distance. I got up, and the first thing I noticed was that there was someone sleeping next to me. I jumped off the bed, only to see Annabeth, sound asleep on the couch bed. So, we both fell asleep watching The Little Mermaid, wait. WHAT? I fell asleep next to Annabeth?! I SLEPT WITH ANNABETH!? My heart started racing, and I walked around the living room.

 _Calm down Percy, calm down, you guys just fell asleep watching a movie. Its okay. As long as she doesn't notice, everything's okay. Just get a glass of water, and clam down._

I walked to the TV and turned it off. As I was walking to get my glass of water, I heard an urgent knock on the door.

 _Who could it be? It must be Annabeth's dad._

I tip-toed around the bed, and dashed to the door, I opened it a little, and I found someone who I wasn't expecting outside.

"Mark?"

He rolled his eyes, "No, it's Ryan."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, ignoring his sarcasm.

"Well, I'm looking for Annabeth."

"Oh. She's sleeping right now."

"Her dad was worried sick last night. I came to look for her but there wasn't anyone here." He stood staring at me expectantly. "You don't know how to treat guests right?"

"Oh sorry, come on in."

I opened the door, forgetting that Annabeth was asleep on the couch bed. That I had slept on too. My face felt hot, and I hoped it wasn't noticeable.

"Um… Why is your face red?"

"Nothing."

He looked around the room, and his eyes widened when he saw Annabeth. He looked at me accusingly, and then at the big empty spot next to Annabeth.

"Did I wake you up?"

"NO, um.. sorry I mean no you didn't. I was up to get a glass of water."

"You guys slept together?"

"Yeah," I said. His face got angry and he stood up. "You're using her! Why would you do that to such an amazing person like her? Huh? Are you mad?!"

"NO, No it wasn't in that way, we were watching a movie, and I guess we both just fell asleep."

The bed creaked and Annabeth stirred. I watched in horror, as she stretched her arms out and stretched, taking the blanket off. She sat on the bed, still sleepy and looked around. I saw Mark's face redden even more, when he saw that Annabeth was wearing an over-sized camp t-shirt (who knows where she got that) and one of the shorts from the water park from the summer.

"Percy, are the pancakes ready?"

"No, but someone is here to see you."

Her face snapped and she scanned the room again, more aware. When she spotted Mark, her eyes narrowed and she gave him the glare. Mark didn't look down or did anything to show he was afraid. Instead he was shaking.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing Mark, we just fell asleep watching a movie. Besides, we're only thirteen, we're still allowed to have sleepovers with guys without it looking wrong, right?"

"No, especially not with Percy Jackson. Did he force you to do something? Is it his criminal mind?"

I smirked, and started talking,

"Yes, it's my criminal master mind, and I forced Annabeth to do things that are unspeakable at age 13. Oh no! you have caught me red-handed!"

Mark was shaking, "I knew it! I knew that you were bad for Annabeth, I just knew it!"

Annabeth was still glaring at him, and pointed at the door. She stood up, and walked to the door opening it wide, and she mockingly pretended to be a doorman.

"Mr. Evans, you are excused."

He stopped shaking and looked at Annabeth incredulously. Annabeth tapped her foot on the floor impatiently, and stared at him again. He sighed, and walked to the door, and he just looked at Annabeth. Annabeth started closing the door, pushing him out, and then she slammed the door on his face. She turned around and started laughing. And I started laughing along with her. This was going to be a great last day at San Fransisco.

 **A/N: Hi Guys! So this one is a bit shorter than the last, and I want to thank you guys for everything, for favoriting for following, and for commenting. Have a great Thanksgiving, and I'll update soon. Also check out my other story** ** _You Belong with Me_** **! By tomorrow I will have it updated it after a long writer's block.**

 **-percalangelo13**


End file.
